Recently importance has been placed on the portability of digital still cameras, and zoom lenses, which are imaging lenses, have been decreasing in size and weight, so that the main body of the camera can be smaller, thinner and lighter. For example, a five-group type zoom lens comprising a first lens group having positive refractive power, a second lens group having negative refractive power, a third lens group having positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having positive refractive power and a fifth lens group having negative refractive power, where an optical element (prism) which deflects the optical path by approximately 90° is disposed in the first lens group, has been proposed (e.g. see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-148056). This configuration, whereby the lens does not protrude from the camera body when the lens shifts from the stored state to the operation sate, can greatly contribute to decreasing the size and thickness of a camera.